Connect this Smile and Keep It
by jewishushanka
Summary: "I still don't understand how you're able to get a hold of those, nor why it is you do it in the first place." Pickles has a bad habit Princess can't bare to stand. ((Human!AU))


Pickles gently leaned back in the lap of Princess setting the back of their head on the latter's shoulder, while cradling a menthol cigarette and scanning the lot of the park. This was the "cool" hang out spot in which practically everyone from their seventh grade class came to gather after school let.

They took in the setting of the other thirteen year old children talking amongst themselves or lounging around on the equipment provided. Ice blue eyes landed on the figure of Pepper who was dressed in all black clothing, sitting on one of the many swings in the far left corner of the park. Pickles turned their head into the crook of Princess' neck, gets a mouthful of grey hair then mutters softly into caramel skin.

"Least we're not like Pepper, aye?"

Princess lets out a laugh and Pickles can't help but smile taking in their unlit cigarette to gnaw on the filter. They look up to admire the golden piece of plastic sitting atop of the other's head, surrounded within a mass of burnt orange curls. She snarls at the sight of the white stick hanging out of Pickles mouth.

"I still don't understand how you're able to get a hold of those, nor why it is you do it in the first place."

Pickles takes the cigarette from their lips, then goes to tuck it behind their right ear, pushing back the strands to their grey bob in the process. "It isn't like I smoke it whenever I'm around you." They exclaim.

Princess scoffs. She gently wraps her arms around the middle schooler in her lap. She allows her fingertips to brush the fabric of Pickles' oversized white sweater. She likes the touch of cotton, especially the soft, pre-washed kind Pickles is wearing. "But I know you do it," She says. "Christ,

Pickles. You're only twelve –"

"Almost thirteen."

"That's still pretty young to pick up such a disgusting habit!"

Taking their head away from the crook of Princess' neck, Pickles looks her in the brown of her almond shaped eyes.

What they want to do is kiss the girl lightly on her raspberry tinted lips; tell her 'it ain't as bad as you make it out to be, Princess'. But Pickles knows if they do that it'll cause the others in the park lot to glance their way with questions rising to tongue tips. So instead they push back a small strand of curls sitting in the middle of Princess' forehead off to the side while muttering, ""Least I don't gnaw on my hair like someone I know."

Shoving them harshly in the shoulder, Princess cries out, "Get real! As if that's anywhere near as bad as smoking. Look, Pickles – you care about me right?"

At this, Pickles quickly turns themselves around so that they're sitting crossed legged on the bench and facing Princess. Ice blue eyes land on the turquoise dress wrapped around the girl in front of them.

"Of course." They grab one of Princess' hands – the one closest to their own – then take their eyes of the dress because it wasn't nearly as attractive as Princess was./p  
"Then do something for me. Quit smoking." She takes a moment to adjust the plastic tiara on her head; manicured fingernails clacking against the piece. "And quit gnawing on the damned sticks also."

"I… I don't know if I can."

"You've only been doing it for about a month…"

"Yeah! But you don't understand – they're addictive!"

Princess chuckles, squeezing the hand that's linked with Pickles'. "I think I've caught onto that. Look, Pickles. Can't ya' try?"

There's a small tinge that goes 'pitter-patter' within Pickles' heart. Princess' voice goes right through Pickles' blood. The only thing they can force their mouth to say is 'y-yeah' because it's pretty obvious the girl cares for them. They let go of Princess' hand to bring their own to the menthol cigarette resting behind their ear. Then without a further thought, Pickles tosses it behind their back, all while staring into Princess' eyes.

"Yeah, I can definitely try, Princess." They say, while smiling.

The girl in turquoise mimics the notion, leaning forward so that their faces are closer than before. The smell of raspberries is strong, as is the beat of Pickles' heart. Not even bothering to check the surrounding area, Princess quickly allows her lips to touch Pickles'. The act doesn't last long, just enough time for Pickles' to acknowledge it before the other pulls away.

"She's still smiling when she looks back at Pickles. "We're definitely not like Pepper, Pickles." She says. "Because we actually have each other."


End file.
